


My Kitchen Disaster

by mindlikecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindlikecas/pseuds/mindlikecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to help out in the kitchen, but it doesn't really go the way he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kitchen Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is canonverse, but in future after established relationship. No Spoilers.

"Dean, Can we make pancakes?" Cas asks one morning as he and Dean are sitting around drinking coffee. 

Dean looks up and smiles. Cas recently started exploring new foods and seems to have found a new love for breakfast. He gets into one food item and eat it everyday for about a month. Currently that food was pancakes. It was one of the cute quirks that Dean loved about Cas. "Sure. I'm pretty sure that we still have some mix left."

They head towards the kitchen. Dean has been trying to help Cas learn how to cook better, but he still hasn't quite gotten the hang of things. So Dean usually ends up doing most of the work.

"You can grab the mix out of the pantry. I'll get the mixing bowls." Dean instructs. "Got to love how easy pancakes are. Much better than those crepes you liked last month. Just mix and cook."

They start mixing. But they get as far as adding the water to the powder when Dean's phone rings. 

"Hi Sammy." Dean picks up. "We are about to make pancakes. Hey one moment. Reception sucks in the kitchen." He mouths "One Sec" to Cas and walks out. 

Cas looks at the bowl of unmixed powder and water. "How hard can it be?" He thinks to himself. "I've seen Dean do this quite a few times." He picks up the spatula and starts to stir. 

The only problem is that the spatula had stuck to the spot where the water had soaked into the powder and it took a bit more force than he expected to start stirring. But once it unlodged, he was already applying too much force and it came forward suddenly, sending a huge cloud of powder all over him. 

"Hum.. Well that didn't work as expected." He thinks as he shakes off as much of the powder as he can leaving quite a bit still all over his head. "Maybe I should leave the stirring to Dean. I'll get out the syrup."

He headed to the pantry and started to reach for the syrup, which had been stuck towards the back despite the fact that it had just been used yesterday. Dean's burrito fixings from the night before took up the room in front of the syrup bottle. 

Reaching for the syrup, Cas's elbow manages to knock the salsa off the shelf. He watches it helplessly as it falls off the shelf and bounces twice on the counter before hitting the floor and shattering. Cas sighs and looks at the salsa and glass that were now splattered on the floor. He reaches for the syrup again, this time getting it out without knocking anything else over. He sits it on the counter by the mixing bowl and turns his attention back to the mess on the floor. 

He carefully gets the bigger pieces of broken bottle and throw them in the trash. "I better get the mop." 

He opens the closet door and grabs the mop. While doing so, he notices the six-pack of blue cream soda that had been stashed in the closet with the extra drinks. Dean may like his beer, but Cas had taken a liking to this super sweet and unnaturally blue cream soda that he had tried back when he was working in the convenience store. He never understood why Dean made fun of him for drinking it with breakfast. He grabs a bottle and shut the closet door. 

He walks back over to the mess with the mop and the bottle of blue soda. He balances the mop on his inner arm so that he has both hands free to open the bottle of soda. But the thing about warm soda is that it can be a bit volatile. He barely gets it open and it starts to spew everywhere, including all over him. 

At that exact moment, Dean, still talking on the phone, walks back in to check on Cas. "Yeah. That sounds like a case." And he looks up and notices Cas, covered in pancake mix and blue liquid hugging a mop. He then notices the state of the kitchen with the pancake powder, blue soda, and the pile of something that might have been salsa all over the floor and splattered on the cabinets. "Sam. I'm going to need to call you back."

He hangs up and looks at Cas standing there with a guilty face, which was still covered in powder with blue dips running through it. 

"I'm sorry Dean. I wanted to be helpful. I just can't seem to manage in here. I'm just one big kitchen disaster." He looked so upset it breaks Dean's heart. 

Dean smiled tenderly and went up to Cas, taking the mop and setting it aside. 

"Cas, it's okay. I'm not upset. It was just a bit shocking. Not really what I expected to see when I walked back in here." He gently places his hand on Cas's chin, raising it so that Cas was looking at him and not at the ground guiltily. 

"Honestly, it's really adorable. Yes, you are a bit of a kitchen disaster, but you are MY kitchen disaster." He leans in and gives Cas a kiss, not caring in the slightest that he is now getting himself covered in pancake mix and cream soda too.


End file.
